


House Husband

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Almost smut, House Cleaning, House husband, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tired Hinata Shouyou, adult miya osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	House Husband

"Okay! Boxes here, decorations there." Osamu is rechecking the items in place and all around decoriations around. 

The walls looked great, the stuff in bedrooms are tidied up and well-arranged and luckily, there are no deliveries available or calling for. 

"Mhm! Looking good!" The colors contrast and everything is in place. 

"Now that its all done. . ." He sat on tatami flooring and using the sofa as his lying point. "Huee! Home!" 

The doors opens later on and Osamu looking at who it is, he smiled and excited to see his husband home, he sits on the sofa now. 

"Hey hun. How's work?" Osamu asked and he shifts the channel. 

Hinata on the other hand is extremely tired and just lied down on Osamu more than the sofa. 

"Lemme guess, rough day?" Hinata nods twice upon hearing the question. 

"Okay." Osamu is glad to hear Hinata be honest and carries him to the newly arranged bedroom. 

"Bedtime for you hun. Good nigh--" he was pulled down by Hinata and he mumbles. 

"Sex. Sex!" 

Osamu is surprised. He thought Hinata is set to slee--

"Fuck me Samu!" Hinata babbled. 

"Shhh! Just slee--" Hinata grumbles like a dog and Osamu. . . 

"Okay okay! I'll fuck you just. . . wait for me I will lock the doors." Osamu kissed Hinata for a while and goes out of their bedroom and secures the house, locking every entrance possible. 

"Sex for night? Fine. Maybe I will just find a way to build up my libido. He is hot anyways." Osamu mumbles to himself.

He walks back to the bedroom and in thoughts Hinata must be ready by now or naked. . . maybe?

"I'm back. Now where wer--" 

Hinata is already snoring and Osamu seems to be too late. . . he isn't turned on though. 

"Oh!" He lets put a weak sigh and chuckles as he sees his beloved Hinata fast asleep, seemingly tired for today. 

"Sweet dreams! I Love You Shouyou!" 

He kissed Hinata's forehead and Hinata miraculously smile. 


End file.
